For Your Entertainment part 1 of 2
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris Allen hears Adam Lamberts first single...lets just say he REALLY likes it...


Kris woke up early. He had made a promise to his best friend the night before that he would be listening to Kiis FM (the #1 music station of LA), to be one of the first of millions to hear his his friends first single debut on the radio.

He rememebered how excited and jubiliant he was the day his own single had hit the radio, he imagined that Adam was feeling the same way right now. He decided to text his friend a quick "congrats".

*Congratulations on your first single man, you exited or what?*

Kris had turned on the radio and set the channel, with Ryan promising Adam Lambert after the break, a commercial came on, he turned it down figuring that he was going to blast it once the song began to play. His phone began buzzing in his hand.

*Thanks! But of coarse, I'm shaking in my leather pants right now, I cannot believe this day is finally here! Are you listening to the radio? I will talk to you later I'm about to call in*

Kris laying sideways on his bed, stared at his alarm clock/radio waiting for Adam's voice to the fill the room. His hair was still a mess, he had just woken up and his eyes were drooping, he tried with all his strength to keep from falling asleep. If it was anyone other than Adam he would never have gone to the trouble of getting up this early, 6:55am are you kidding? But he had to be there for his best friend.

After the commercial break Ryan Seacrest's voice came on to announce Adam, they chatted for awhile about how the album was going and what the vibe of his new song was, which was called "For Your Entertainment."

"Come on get to the damn music, I'm falling asleep here," Kris whispered in during a yawn.

As the music started Kris turned up the volume all the way. His eyes opened a little more, making a point to listen careful to the words. It has a killer beat, he told himself.

_** So hot out the box Can we pick up the pace?  
**_

_** Turn it up heat it up I need to be entertained Push the limit Are you with it?  
**_

_** Baby, don't be afraid I'ma hurt you real good, baby**_

"It's SO Adam," he laughed to himself. He smiled hearing his friends familiar voice.

** _Let's go It's my show Baby, do what I say_**

Kris bit down on his own lip staring wide eyed at the radio, looking at it as if it had started growing something weird out the top.

_** Don't trip off the bits that I'm gonna display I told you**_

_** I'ma hold you down until you're amazed Give it to you 'til you're screaming my name**_

Kris moaned uncontrollably. What's going on? He asked himself.

_** No escaping when we start Once I'm in I hold your heart **_

_** There's no way I'll ring the alarm So hold on 'til it's over**_

"Once you are in?" Kris said outloud to himself. Kris knew that Adam was gay, hell so did all of America. So these words abviously represented gay sex. And as Adam had said before in an intervew 'I like the top', and these lyrics were confirming that.

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
**_

_** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
**_

_** Because it's about to get rough for you I'm here for you entertainment**_

"Rough," he said outloud panting the word slightly, not being able to stop the following images from entering his mind. Adam ontop of him grinding against his package moaning, Kris suddenly felt a twitch in his briefs.

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet A fallen angel swept you off your feet **_

_** But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment**_

Kris' breath got heavier, and he started sweating slightly.

_** It's alright you'll be fine Baby, I'm in control **_

_** Take the pain Take the pleasure I'm the master of both **_

_** Close your eyes not your mind Let me into your soul **_

_** I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown**_

As the words got more risque Kris felt himself getting harder. He didn't know what was happening or why, but all he could focus on was the dirty fantasies of Adam acting these things out on him. He imagined Adam inbetween his legs sucking and nibbling on his dick. Kris tryed to keep his composure with the promise to himself that he was just going to let it go away on it own, and not to touch it. Do NOT touch it Kris, it will go away on it's own, DON'T do it, he told himself. The second chorus started and the words already once played repeated themselves and Kris was biting down on his lip so hard almost to the point of drawing blood trying not to touch himself where the damp spot on his briefs had accumilated.

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
**_

_** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
**_

_** Because it's about to get rough for you I'm here for you entertainment**_

One little touch wouldn't hurt anything, Kris decided. He put his hand to his own chest and closed his eyes listening to the words of the song as his palm creeped lower, lower, lower.

_** Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet A fallen angel swept you off your feet **_

_** But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment**_

Kris was sweating when his hand finally touched the damp bulge in his briefs, he squeezed gently earning a whining moan from his own lips. He could not believe he was doing this, but at the moment it was all he felt like he could do.

_** Oh oh.  
**_

_** Entertainment.  
**_

_** I'm here for your entertainment...**_

Kris lifted his hand off the front of his precome soaked briefs to slide his hand into the tight constricting underwear.

_** Oh oh.  
**_

_** Do you like what you see?  
**_

_** Let me entertain me you until you scream**_

He felt his own hand wrap tightly around his cock and let out a loud moan.

_** Oh, do you know what you got into?  
**_

_** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
**_

_** Because it's about to get rough for you I'm here for you entertainment**_

He was pumping his precome slick member into his own hand trying NOT to imagine that was Adam's hand instead of his own, but he just couldn't help himself. The image of his gay friend doing those dirty things to him made him squirm.

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet **_

_** A fallen angel swept you off your feet **_

_** But I'm about to turn up the heat **_

_** I'm here for your entertainment**_

He felt so close, he was about to shoot his load into the front of his briefs when the song ended and turned into Seacrest's voice lavishing Adam with praise on how awesome the song was.

Kris opened his eyes and swallowed, no longer pumping he glanced down at his hand inside his briefs and slowly pulled it out. He felt embarrassed when he heard his friends voice speaking on the radio. Kris, no you did not just do that, he told himself. Yeah you just did that, his conscience scolded him.

One thing was certain thought, he definately wasn't tired anymore.

Kris was trying to put it behind him, the fact that he was just masturbating thinking of his closest MALE friend was disturbing him greatly. He was squeezing his eyes shut just trying to forget and rid himself from any embarrassment left.

Adam told Seacrest that for Halloween he was going to dress up like what he called a "Glampire", hearing this Kris smiled the image of Adam sucking blood popped into his mind, "it's SO Adam," he told himself again. His face suddenly becoming serious when his mind shifted to the thought of Adam sucking something else.

He felt himself getting hard again. This time he didn't waste time denying it, nobody could see him, what was the shame? He reached into his briefs again and began to tug gently, precome covered his hand. His eyes closed and leaning his head back while licking his lips much more than needed. Did he dare say it? No, he couldn't...but nobody could hear him, why not?

"Adam," he whispered holding his cock in his hand and taking his thumb and using it to rub small circles on the head squirling the precome that had gathered there. He imagined that to be Adam's tongue. He was on the edge, so close, his hips began to buck and his breath was catching. He drew his lips together in a tight line and screwed his eyes shut tight, the wetness surrounding his cock was indescribable, imagining the wetness he felt was the saliva from the inside of Adam's mouth. He was seconds away from releasing.

Suddenly a loud ringing and buzzing sound came from his bedside table which broke Kris from his trance. He did not remove his hand from his briefs but instead just reached with his other hand to grab his phone to see who the hell was calling so early. When he saw the caller I.D. shine the name "Adam" his hand flew out from his underwear so quickly you would think there was a deadly spider in there.

Should I answer it? No, I should call him back later...but then what excuse will I have to give him? I can't very well answer the phone and be all 'Hey Adam I was just tugging my cock thinking about you,' but he had to answer it. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and roughly slammed it between his legs, wrapping them around the pillow and squeezing tight trying to will his boner away.

"Hey Adam," he said almost a little to happy trying to cover up from what he was just doing.

"Hey Kris, sooooo, how'd you like it'?

"It was...nice," he decided that was the best word to use. He couldn't very be all 'yeah it was so hot it gave me a boner and you just interrupted me about to come by calling me right now.'

"Nice is for old grannys who listen to listen to Dolly Parton, no that was not nice Kristopher, that was HOT. Didn't you just want to dance? I was sitting here listening to it trying to keep still, I hear it and I just wanna move!" Adam excitedly stated, Kris could hear the smile in his voice.

Kris grinned to himself, if only Adam knew what he had just done.

"So were you movin' or what?" Adam questioned. Kris knew how persistent Adam was and he wasn't going to stop until he got a good full long answer out of Kris.

"Oh I was movin," Kris smiled at the inside joke with himself.

"That was the purpose, I'm glad you liked it!"

"Yeah, I really did like it," Kris was having fun with this. Adam had no idea.

But even though their was a pillow tight in between Kris' legs his hard on was not leaving, if anything it was getting harder and wetter hearing Adam's voice speak into his ear.

"Hey I'm coming over is that cool?" Adam asked.

Kris' whole body froze, he didn't want Adam to come over, who knows what might end up happening. But the twitch in his briefs had other ideas, it was as if it could hear that Adam wanted to come over and was reacting to it.

"Sure," Kris said before he could stop himself.

to be continued...


End file.
